1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a system and method of sharing digital literary works while protecting against an illegal reproduction through a communication network, and more particularly to a system and method of enabling users to share digital literary works produced for publicity, works having a low quality, or encrypted digital literary works through the network to protect against a distribution of illegally reproduced digital literary works having the same quality as original literary works through a sharing network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a literary work, which can be stored, reproduced and transmitted in a form of a digital file format, includes a record, an image file, a photograph, a picture, an electronic book file, a software program, etc.
Recently, as Web sites or programs for providing a P2P (Peer To Peer) Sharing Web service on a communication network such as the Internet have been actively proposed and used, various kinds of literary works are illegally reproduced and freely circulated in a simple and easy way through the network without permission of writers.
However, the illegal reproduction of the literary works is problematic in that it rapidly decreases the sales amount of formal literary works, thereby deteriorating the motivation of writers to create literary works, and enormously damaging the literary work-concerned industry.